


New Start

by Afgani



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WIP, Ward FRIENDLY, also happy birthday Nathyfaith, cause I'm lazy, next chapter will be longer, patience is required if you like this pre-chapter, suicide attempts - mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afgani/pseuds/Afgani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a second chance means you have to let go of your past, your future and start living a new life, hopefully a better one. </p><p>I know this summary sucks, I kind of have no better words to describe it or something.<br/>Lets just say it's great and move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/gifts), [Sapph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph/gifts).



> I have no idea what to write here. Oh, yeah, big thanks to stardustloki for checking this "chapter" and correcting my silly mistakes. Happy birthday to nathyfaith and to everybody who has birthday today. 
> 
> Seriously if by some miracle you like this story, you need a shit load of patience cause this story is WIP and my writing style is a mess. I don't do things in order, so I have like 2/5 of a first chapter and 1/3 of a third chapter. I think you get my drift now.

Everything started the day when someone broke Grant Ward out of Vault D. A person or a group of individuals somehow managed to sneak him out of his very dark living space without leaving any traces behind. 

"How have they done it?." Other agents were asking Skye but she didn't have an answer for a long time. She checked everything that came to her head, she found exactly nothing. 

There were no signs on the cameras feed, nobody saw anything suspicious in Grant's behaviour, nothing that would imply that he was waiting for a rescue. Nobody even realised that he was gone until it was time to give him his dinner. He just disappeared without a trace.

His cell looked exactly the same, his bed was arranged perfectly neatly like it had been everyday since he'd been captured.

There were no holes in the padded walls, not a trace of a break in, no traces of resistance or anything that might suggest that someone had lived there for the past five months. It looked like he'd never been there, like someone removed any traces of his existence.

 

A month later they still did not know where Ward had disappeared to. They'd looked in every known safe house that he owned, all of the locations they'd been before Hydra reveal.

Coulson even ordered the interrogation of some of the Hydra soldiers they‘d captured recently in hope that they might know where Grant Ward was. All was for nothing, little Hydra soldiers didn't know anything about Grant's disappearance.

Tension in the Playground was slowly reaching the point of absolute insanity, who would've thought that the disappearance of one man could change so much in the lives of the whole team that used to be a family. 

Little did they know how much their lives would change when they found him. They were about to discover what had happened to their missing member of the dysfunctional family.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me, I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I expected because of reasons and I'm really sorry if by some weird chance someone was looking out for me to update this story. One more thing although I'm tagging this story as I go, I'm not always capable of tagging everything so If I miss something you think I should tag, let me know.

Seven weeks after Grant had disappeared Coulson finally ordered every agent that was actively searching for the ex-specialist to get back to the base, he didn't have enough resources and people to keep searching for any leads on the missing ex-teammate.  
Skye wondered what had convinced him to let it go, was it May? Or did he get the memo that Grant didn't want to be found?

As the first sign of a real mission appeared on Skye’s radar, she didn’t waste any time and volunteered for it, she was not keen on giving Coulson a margin to change his mind and send other agents on a mission that looked very easy and it was a chance to go outside. There was no chance she was going to look for Ward again, they hadn't even had a real lead since he had disappeared.

Skye had heard it was a recon mission – which could always go south – but she had decided to ignore that, the fact was she was excited to leave their secret base and get the much needed action she'd been lacking lately. Chasing a ghost was exciting at first too but it got quickly more boring then she could've imagined. The ghost was of course her ex-SO.

The only decent information she got from the meeting before the mission was that in the middle of nowhere there were two suspicious strikes of energy in a matter of half a minute.

Nothing really dangerous, except that it appeared in an abandoned Hydra warehouse, which in Skye’s books was the least important. Honestly, she was getting really tired of Hydra; it was as if everywhere she looked Hydra was involved.

Now here she was on a plane that was flying to some warehouse in the middle of the desert to find out what the story was behind the anomalies.

She had sighed as she had dressed, with Kevlar on and a bag thrown over her shoulder she had marched to the cargo bay. That was mere hours ago, now she and her team were inside the Bus flying directly to a warehouse in the middle of a freaking desert to figure out what was behind the anomalies.

According to Fitz, it could be lightning or even an Asgardian that had business on Earth. That was another reason Skye had decided to volunteer, since she was dying to meet Thor or any Asgardian that was equally as handsome. What? A girl could dream.

As they reached their destination, Skye quickly gathered her things following Trip and Lance to the back of the filthy warehouse, guns ready just in case they encountered trouble inside the facility.

Stepping through the large brass door, they were met by enormous boxes with dust covering them; after they had exchanged glances, Skye decided to check the left side, while Lance and Trip checked the right side of the place. They were whispering to the comms while carefully walking deeper into the room but all they found were more boxes and scattered papers on the floor, the information on them long gone, eaten by moths.

They went further inside the warehouse and reached another door, this one was smaller in size and looked cleaner than the other, someone must've been there recently.

 

Trip opened the door, Lance entered first followed by Skye, guns up and ready. Trip didn’t bother to hold the door, it was too heavy to be closed by the wind or by itself, but before either could move a muscle the door slammed loudly in the threshold not giving them a chance to look around the room.

Suddenly lights were switched on and they noticed that they were trapped in a suspiciously white room.

That wasn’t so bad, well, at least until the doors disappeared and they were left without the option of getting out without help from the outside.

“What in the bloody hell is this trick?” Exclaimed Lance as he waved his left hand in no particular direction, a frown covering his face. Alarmed, he looked at Skye and Trip as they continued to check the room.

“Chill out, man. There has to be a way out.” Trip spoke calmly, even though his insides were shaken up. Craziness kept happening around them, but this was his first encounter with a disappearing door. So yep, Trip was a bit on edge.

Lance looked at him, bemused, “Take a look around, mate.” He signed with his hand and continued in a shouting tone, “There are no doors or windows in this bloody creepy room!” Resigned, the British man let his hands fall to the sides of his body, mumbling, he said, “Not to mention that this place needs serious redecorating."

“You are both big kids.” Skye said shaking her head as she started examining the wall in a search of something they clearly couldn’t see. “I say if we could get in, then there has to be a way out. Some kind of magic button or a lever.”

 

“Nice idea, girl.” Said Trip as he started to copy Skye’s technique, searching through another part of the wall.

 

“Fine.” Mumbled Lance, clearly annoyed. “I’ll help princess and her maid to look for a magic button that will take us out of here.”

“I wouldn’t tease her if I were you…” Whispered Trip as Skye promptly barked at Lance.

 

“Call me a princess again and I swear to you, when we get out of here, you’ll be on a stretcher.”

Lance arched an eyebrow in surprise and resumed looking as much as his teammates. To an outside observer the trio looked quite ridiculous as they searched the wall for clues.

A few minutes later they got tired of the pointless search, all three of them slid down the wall until they reached the floor. Skye closed her eyes for a moment; Trip rubbed his tired eyes, while Lance hid his face in his hands, silence downing on them.

A quick flicker of lights alerted them to a presence of someone else in a room, they rose rapidly, hands reaching instinctively to their guns, except no-one was successful in finding a weapon. Their guns had vanished into a thin air leaving them practically defenseless against the mysterious person.

The unknown woman had curly long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, bangs falling slightly over her eyes, her dress was as white as the room. She reminded Skye of the pictures of the angels that were meant to exist.

The woman smiled amicably and was about say something when Skye interrupted her, “Who are you?”

"There is no need for violence my friends,” Proclaimed the woman, walking closer to them, a slim smile on her face. “My name is Quaroon, I’m temporary guardian of this place and you can stay as long as you need. I'm afraid I can't give you your killing objects back."

 

"We simply need the way out, ma’am.” Trip said, thinking that it would be better to get back to the plane since there was obviously nothing there, except Quaroon, who surely was gifted. His mind made sure to add the word 'dangerous', considering she had been able to disarm them with a mere thought.

"You’ll have to forgive me, but I can’t let you go just yet.”

"Oh bloody hell!” Lance exclaimed, finding it impossible to hide his disapproval at her statement.

"That is not appropriate language to use, young man." Quaroon said, as she walked to the wall and waved her hands in the air, creating a half circle that revealed an opening.

She walked in and told them to follow her. They stepped in after her although being extra cautious, they didn't want to walk into a trap. They walked into a room that was equally as white as the one they had just been in.

In the centre of the room was a big hospital bed and next to it was the equipment you find in an ICU. The machines were beeping as if someone was connected to them, but they couldn't see anyone in the bed.

As they got closer to it, they were able to see that a boy was lying there, he was obviously sleeping. The boy looked to be around five, maybe six years old, with short brown hair that was sticking to his sweaty head. By the look of his skin colour and sweat on his little body, he was seriously sick.

"Who's that boy and what are you doing with him?" Asked Skye, mistrusting the woman's intentions towards him.

"He is the one you were looking for." Quaroon forced a smile, the hacker’s question bothering her, but she trusted them enough to answer.

"What has a boy to do with that electric mambo jambo we are here for?" Lance asked, staring at the skinny boy in the bed.

"I'm protecting him from you, but I’m sure you won’t do anything against him now. Not when he no longer looks like the one you've been afraid of."

"And who were we were afraid of, ma'am?" Trip questioned her as he checked the boy's vitals.

"His name is Grant, and that should answer all of your questions." She pointed at the boy and then at the chairs, inviting them to sit.

The three of them sat in the chairs although none of them were happy about the situation they had found themselves in. Quaroon simply smiled at them and sat comfortably in the chair opposite to them.

"What's wrong with the boy?" Trip was first to break the ice, sensing that neither Skye nor Lance wanted to say something that may offend Quaroon.

"Grant is in a state we call 'dreamer', his body is reacting to his dreams as if they were real, that is an unfortunate side effect of the change." She explained, her face showing remorse, she clearly despised the fact that the boy had to suffer.

“His change is slower than I previously expected. I’m afraid he wasn’t completely ready for it, I think in a few weeks, he will be fine.” She quickly added.

“What kind of change?” Skye queried, suddenly interested in what the woman had to say.

“I gave him a second chance. Something he desperately wanted his whole life and nobody gave it to him.” Quaroon was saddened by the fact that they didn’t know and didn’t understand the importance of this boy in their lives.

"That doesn't really answer my question but, fine." Skye smirked at her, annoyance written all over her face. Why did this woman have to be so cryptic?

"I was the one that took him from that torture chamber of yours. I could feel his pain, I could feel his regret and I wish I could help him faster but I can't."

A teardrop fell from Qaroon’s deep blue orbs, rolling down her cheek. She talked about Grant as if he was her own son, which angered Skye. The younger hacker couldn’t comprehend why this being, this powerful gifted woman would take into account someone like him. Ward was a traitor, a murderer, someone who had devoted his life to even bigger lying bastard, not to mention he almost killed FitzSimmons.

"Why would you help someone like him, he is nothing but scum" Skye said angrily.

"I don't expect you to understand it just yet, but soon you will. Maybe then you'll change your mind." Quaroon answered Skye, she raised from her chair and walked towards the bed. With a delicacy Skye had only seen in movies, she placed a hand on the boy’s head and moved his sticky hair to the side, softly pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

It was interesting how she treated the boy as if he were her own child, talking to him in a low voice as if she were afraid to wake him up.

Skye was in denial, this boy couldn’t be Grant Ward, not the Grant they’d lost in a mysterious way, although she couldn’t deny her interest in the scene in front of her.

Skye felt that she should tend the child as well, against her better judgment she approached them and noticed that Quaroon was saying her farewell to him, tears rolling freely down her cheeks, Skye swallowed hard, compassion getting the best of her.

"Wait, are you going somewhere?" Skye asked her, sounding disappointed.

"My people need me somewhere else. You can take care of him now." Quaroon simply said. "This boy is important. I'll be back when he wakes up. Please, take good care of him; he really does need to get better. So he can be the person he should be, but didn't have a chance to."

With that, she disappeared into thin air leaving the trio alone with a sick boy in the bed; their guns appeared in their hands a second later, startling them.

"What now?" Skye asked Lance and Trip, they both glanced at her and then at the boy who was still lying on the bed.

"I guess we have to take the little man with us." Trip said as he walked closer to the bed and started disconnecting the wires that were hooked to the boy’s body.

"Trip is right; we can't leave the boy alone in here." Hunter also stepped in to help with the boy.

"Skye, take that bag with medical supplies, it's next to the wall up there". Trip commanded, while picking the boy up from the bed. Hunter quickly grabbed a blanket from the chair and covered the boy’s body with it.

Together they started to look for a way out, which turned out to be a lot easier than they'd imagined it would be. Ten minutes later, the four of them were back on the Bus, facing a very surprised Coulson and a stoic May that stood at his side. They stood exchanging glances for a few seconds until Skye gently pushed Trip into the infirmary.

“We can explain, sir.” Lance quickly informed the Director as they entered the infirmary, May and Coulson behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta StardustOwl for the help with this chapter and NathyFaith. You're the best :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
